Thinking Of You
by Tony2
Summary: Implied slash. Will/Elizabeth, Will/Jack. Songfic. Will's lonely thoughts about our favorite pirate Jack and what adventures he's off having. (Will's POV.)


Title: Thinking of You  
  
Pairing: Will /Elizabeth, Will /Jack.  
  
Summary: Songfic.Will's lonely thoughts about our favorite pirate Jack and what adventures he's off having. (Will's POV.)  
  
Disclamier: Disney is the anti-christ and they own everything. I am but a poor artist, who took liberty's with their characters. The artist of the song lyrics name I don't know. I heard the song off a dance station. So credit goes to where it's due.  
  
Note: Read and review. People like to hear their work is appreciated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The day was relativly sunny and a slight breeze was blowing in from the coast, as it always was in the Caribbean. Seagulls swooped and dived in the docking cove, as a porting ship rang to signify it's arrival. The low bustling of the population was at it's highest peak for the afternoon, merchants and sailors running to and throw, making last minute preparations before shipping out. Barrels of brady were rolling down the side street, into the heart of Tortuga, where all it's brothels were servings it's routine customers.  
  
The wenches seemed to be bickering amongst themselves, for last nights pay was little and their bosoms were still swollen from all the nipple clamping and their arses sore from all the riding their usuals demanded of their person. If the sun rose any higher, the thick caking of make up would smear and sweat right off their grimmy faces.  
  
Pirates were swaggering and stumbling off to the deserted inns, where they'd only make it half mark and pass out from heat exaustion and dehydration in the ba ck alleys. Pig swines and their babes were still restelessly sleeping in their dugongs and fishers striving to catch their bate. All in all, it was a typical day in the ports of this pirate city. And as routine had it, the same could be expected of the young William Turner.  
  
The sea is your sail The sky up above Wherever you go Whatever you do I will follow you  
  
The young blacksmith was sitting some feet away, on planks of wet wood, intensly staring into the distant pergatory where sky and sea met. His knees were slighty propped up, exposing the off white stockings and once polished shoes adorin g his feet. A caculated digit was idly scratching at thin air, limb wrist currled over his knee caps, back hunched forward, unconsciously swaying from side to side with the repetitive churing waves beneath him. Those soulful chocolate orbs were squinted some, trying to make clear the scenery before him, against the blazing ball of light above him. Those unruly curls were scattered amongst his shoulders, a few buttons open on his white tunic, dusty brown trousers absorbing the salty sea dew still lapping up between the cracks.  
  
Yes, today was a fine day in the place he had learned to call home. For naught but four months he had been living in the seaside isles. The days events would be considered nothing differnet from the past ones, and the memories and might have beens of Port Royal were long forgotten, pushed past conscious and floating amongst the seaweed and residing in the underwater caverns in the far west. He didn't regret the decision he had made. If anything, he'd never felt so free before in his lif e. That first meeting with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow had changed his life forever. Though he wouldn't of mind setting up house with a wealthy wife and raising an heir of his own, he could no longer deny to himself he had changed. That adventure had been a life changing event and the blood that pumped in his veins has been awoken by the sirens call of the sea. Nor did he want to make promises he couldn't keep the one person he felt closest to.  
  
So without a glance back, he had said his sincerest apologies and left. He knew with her status, Miss Elizabeth Swann would have no problem finding a new suitor. In fact, she even had one waiting. Not to mention being the strong willed and independant young woman she was, she could take care of herself. But that was in the past now. He had made the right decision for the both of them. She wouldn't of ever been truly happy with him anyway.  
  
The sea is your sail The sky up above Whereever you go Whatever you do I will I will...follow you  
  
Tutting that perfectly sculpted chin of his, he wiped his mind clear of those thoughts. His original intention was to find an d confront the pirate that had made him a better man. Rumors had it, the Black Pearl hadn't been seen in months. It was probably half way around the world by now, fighting off Spaniards, looting booty and drinking rum until they became daft. The very thought made a wistful smile play across those chapped lips.  
  
The sea is your sail The sky up above Wherever you go Whatever you do I will follow you  
  
How he missed the dripping dreads, those kohl rimmbed orbs that could see to a persons very soul and that gold gleamed grin that made even the coldest of hearts melt. Which would probably be the main reason why he had joined up with the people he thought he hated most.  
  
You are an inspiration to me I don't care what they say I want to stay in your life Every day  
  
Drinking rum at local taverns had become a steady acceptance in his new life, as was pacing the cobblestoned streets under the moonlight; a welcome distraction. The warm breeze against his face made his worst fears vanish and replaced it with a soothing comfort of belonging. Yes, his new life was very different from the old and he loved every minute of it.  
  
The sea is your sail The sky up above Wherever you go Whatever you do I will I will...follow you  
  
The - End 


End file.
